In Truth
by Nanami Of Falling Snow
Summary: Yokozawa has been dreading what happened that night with Kirishima he can't seem to remember, but what if it wasn't actually as bad as he seems to have thought? Kirishima POV of what happened.


In truth

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI**

**Kirishima's POV**

I got in my car and decided to go to a bar for a bite on my way home from work. Normally I would head home straight to my beloved daughter Hiyori-chan but she asked me if she could stay the night at a friend's, and when she puts on that puppy face I just can't say no! I smiled hoping she would be safe as I parked. I didn't normally come here, I just didn't like driving in the rain and I was hungry. Sadly unlike the rest of my family the gift of cooking was never bestowed upon myself. I walked into the bar before I heard a familiar voice.

"Kirishima-san…what are you doing here?" it asked and I turned to see Yokozawa Takafumi.

"Was looking for a place to get out of the rain and figure I'd grab a bite while I was at it …but," I told him watching him quickly down a glass of what looked like beer, "hey–aren't you hitting the bottle a little hard there?" I asked, hinting at him to slow down.

"'Course not. What–you alone? Then here, grab a seat. Hey–can I get another one of these? Or, wait–no, make that two more," Yokozawa said to the bartender who complied. I thanked the bartender and took a sip. Within moments Yokozawa had finished his and was asking for another. Soon, by the way he was speaking there wasn't a doubt in my mind he was drunk…

"En ey rejexted meh! For that nodera who aldrey broke him's heart! Why? I was teh one oo saved em' when he wen inta depersion! I could've made him sho much happier than shat guy. Don't you shink so, too?" he ranted, which I translated to 'and he rejected me for that Onodera who already broke his heart! Why? I was the one who saved him when he went into' maybe dispersions? No, maybe decision? No, that wouldn't make sense…"And Mashamune was sho shad,"he said in his anger and now I got it. He meant depression. Yokozawa, you are the one I believe is in depression, drinking yourself silly. I never imagined he and Takano had such a history, sure, they had always seemed like great friends but he didn't know this was going on.

"What did he do to cause it?" I asked; I knew he needed to get all of his troubles off of his chest. He normally didn't look too happy but sometimes a little angry and intimidating. But not anymore. I didn't see that man here.

"Mashamune was sho shad bay cause (so sad because) he fond (found) out he had a fiancé the 'ole (whole) time zey (they) were datin!" he said in anger. "No matere wat (matter what)he did to Mashamune, he doesn't shtop (stop) chasing him! And Onodera just keepsh shtringing (keeps stringing) him along jusht (just) to reject him! 'E acts like he'll acshept (accept) it but he jusht shtrings (just strings) him along to shay (say) no!" he said bitterly before biting his lip which began to pull at my heart.

"Yokozawa?" I questioned to prod him to continue, he was clearly thinking about something painful. He took a breath and another drink of his beer before he rested his forehead on his hands. He took in another shaky breath before I moved his drink so he didn't spill it all over himself. This was painful to watch.

"He…" Yokozawa began, shockingly coherent and I stared at him and I noticed something dripping on to the table. At first I thought it was blood until I realized it was crystal clear and not a deep crimson red. My eyes widened and I saw him silently crying with the occasional sharp breath. I put my hand on his back and his shoulders tensed immediately. I began to rub circles in his back to try to help calm him down.

If whatever happened between him and Takano reduced Yokozawa, the one who struck fear into his subordinates just by speaking, into this, this man of tears and sorrow, he wondered how good of friends they really were. Just the thought of Yokozawa's best friend did this, infuriated me for some reason, I mean sure I was attracted to strong willed types like Yokozawa but I hadn't had a single personal conversation in any form with him in my life. It still angered me though. As I saw his shoulders relax he began to sit up and I put my hand down because he was turning towards me. I looked up to his face and saw that his eyes were now bright red with his tears endlessly streaming.

"I told him I loved him. I told him ou (how) it was normal for somun (someone) to fall in love with someone oo (who) had deleted all their old contash(contacts) but me. He shose nodera ova(chose Onodera over) me." I could hear his heart break. "I jusht thot (just thought) that I had to wait unshil (until) the shime wash (time was) right," he told me putting his head down for a moment before trying to ask the bartender for another drink. I told the bartender that he was done and to give me the bill. I quickly paid for it and tipped the bartender while Yokozawa was complaining about not being done. I reached out and pulled Yokozawa up and put his arm around my shoulder to help carry his weight.

"Come on," I told him as I started walking and he continued to rant about Takano and Onodera. I thought about putting in the passenger seat but decided against it because I wasn't sure if I could manage to buckle him up so I put him in the back seat and closed the door.

As I pulled out of the parking spot I decided to take Yokozawa to a hotel with me, just in case Hiyori-chan came home, she was so young I didn't want her to see the sorrow of a broken hearted drunk man right now. Somehow, I still don't have a clue how but I managed to book us a room (sadly they only had rooms with single beds left), get Yokozawa up the stairs and into the room but I did it all within twenty minutes.

After we got in the room I told Yokozawa to give me his suit so I could get it dry cleaned to which he easily complied before going to the bathroom. I sent his suit and my own down to be dry cleaned for tomorrow morning. Luckily I had a t-shirt I was wearing under my suit so I could sleep in that and my boxers. Yokozawa left the bathroom and laid down in the bed while I entered and used the bathroom before going to bed too; after all we both have work tomorrow. After I washed my hands I noticed something on the floor. You had to be kidding me.

The drunken man, whom I can already hear snoring away in the next room, went to bed, nude. His boxers were lying on the floor near the toilet. I glared at the boxers on the floor. I already knew I wouldn't have a chance sleeping on the floor, and I knew there wasn't a single way I would be able to get Yokozawa to willingly put the boxers back on. I left the bathroom and a devious idea stuck me. I walked over to the side Yokozawa was sleeping on and I put the boxers slightly under the bed and I climbed into the other side. I sighed and thought about what I learned and came to a conclusion, I decided that although it wouldn't be easy to accomplish, I would try to make sure Yokozawa wouldn't see Takano again until he was over him, not necessarily completely because that was impossible. They work in jobs that closely corresponded, but, I could try…

**Nanami: So? Did you like it? I really hope it did the novel justice, I just couldn't hold back because the next chapter won't be out until sometime tomorrow and it gave me an overwhelming fandom of Yokozawa and Kirishima. Also if there are any typos (not including Yokozawa's slurring) then please tell me. Sorry it's so short.**

**Please review**


End file.
